Antes que você Partisse
by Yuuhi Mah-chan
Summary: A dor da despedida... A dor da espera... Uma espera que talvez não tenha fim... Antes que você partisse... Asuma & Kurenai.


**Aviso: Contém Hentai.**

Minha fic não é intencionalmente hentai...foi uma coisa que teve que acontecer... Espero que gostem.

Asuma e Kurenai. - Não me pertencem,ok?

E outra fic deles xD

**PSs: Não foi revisada! Como eu não tenho muito tempo pra digitar, não deu pra revisar... Peço desculpas qualquer coisa...**

**Contém um spoiler \o**

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

Bom, essa parte aqui abaixo é meio que enrolação... Por Favor, tenham paciencia para ler minha fic p

**-_Início enrolação-_**

****

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

**PS:** conteúdo abaixo retirado do manga para melhor desenvolvimento da fic...não totalmente igual, mais a essência xD. Assim que eu sair do conteúdo do manga eu aviso v

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

Asuma se encontrava no hospital de Konoha em visita a Kakashi, que ainda se recuperava da última missão.

"_Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... séria..."_ – Asuma olhava para Kakashi, com olhar preocupado.

Kakashi levou toda sua atenção à Asuma. Realmente parecia ser algo sério...

Ouviram toques na porta. Dirigiram seus olhares até esta. Kurenai parecia sem jeito.

"_Então você está aqui...Asuma."_ – Kurenai percebera sua interrupção na conversa.

Asuma se levantou e foi até ela. Por um instante, conversaram entre si, baixo. Kakashi observava sem ouvir nada.

"_Até mais Kakashi."_ – Asuma acenou, se dirigindo à porta junto de Kurenai.

"_Ei! Mais o que você ia me dizer?"_ – o ninja não conseguia esconder sua curiosidade.

Asuma continuou saindo, e, antes que fechasse a porta, se dirigiu novamente à Kakashi: _"Depois eu volto e conversamos com calma..."_ – Asuma fechou a porta.

"_Mas... eu queria saber agora..."_ – decepcionado, Kakashi fica olhando para a porta fechada.

_**(e acaba aqui... desculpa o jeito mal escrito... Não me recordava direito...).**_

"_O que houve Kurenai?"_ – Asuma caminhava ao lado de Kurenai, saiam do hospital.

"_Em breve partirei para uma missão rank S... **(digamos q é uma missão MUITO perigosa)** "_ – Kurenai tentava, mais não conseguia esconder a preocupação. – _"Você esta sabendo dos últimos ataques que o país vem sofrendo, não...?"_ - termina.

Asuma não respondeu. Parou de caminhar, olhando preocupado para a kunoichi.**_ (ninja mulher)_**

"_Asuma...?"_ – ela volta-se para ele, estranhando a sua parada repentina.

"_Você vai atraz da Akatsuki?!"_ – preocupado.

"_Sim... Essas são as ordens."_ – tenta ser firme.

"_Pedirei para ir junto, como em todas as missões."_ – responde prontamente.

"_Não pode... Cada time foi designado a uma missão..."_ – ela abaixa a cabeça e depois de um tempo, levanta o olhar sorrindo, tentando anima-lo. _"Não se preocupe... Eu saberei o que fazer!"_ – termina, ainda sorrindo.

"_Kurenai, você sabe assim como eu, que nessas missões, por mais habilidosos que sejamos nunca saberemos se retornaremos com..."_ – Asuma é interrompido por um toque de Kurenai em sua mão.

"_Não diga isso! Tudo dará cer...to"_ – ela gagueja. Uma tontura a faz apoiar-se a um muro próximo.

"_Kurenai...?"_ – prontamente ele se dirigiu à ela, para ajudar.

"_Não... Não é nada... Estou bem..."_ – sorri tentando desfarçar voltando a caminhar na frente como se fugisse... _"Asuma, até logo..."_ – sem explicar ou dar uma razão, desaparece de vista.

Parado, Asuma olha para onde Kurenai estava, sem entender bem, e muito preocupado.

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

Não muito longe dali, Kurenai entra em sua casa.

_"O que está havendo_...?" - suava frio, o ar lhe faltava, o corpo doía. Deitou-se em sua cama, pegando logo no sono.

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

_"Tsunade-sama, asuma quer falar com você, e, me parece preocupado..."_ - Shizune.

_"Hum..."_ - Tsunade pensa um pouco. - _"Mande-o entrar."_

Asuma entrou, sério.

_"Foi bom você ter vindo Asuma...Assim posso lhe passar as ordens da próxima missão." -_ A godaime mal o esperou entrar e ja foi dando ordens... (xD)

_"Tsunade-sama..."_ - ele a interrompeu, meio impaciente.

Ela parou voltando o olhar à ele, ouvindo-o.

_"É sobre Kurenai...Sobre sua missão..."_ - Novamente ele fora interrompido.

_" Ah sim. As ordens já foram dadas a ela e à seu time."_ - Tsunade.

Asuma sabia disso... Porém, não gostava de saber que Kurenai ia para uma missão assim sem ele... A preocupação o agoniaria até que ela retornasse.

Tsunade percebeu certa aflição nos olhos perdidos em pensamentos de Asuma.

_"A Kurenai...ela não está bem..."_ - a preocupação dominava-lhe a face.

_"Como sabe disso?"_ - Tsunade apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, olhando duvidosa para Asuma. Ela sabia do certo "amor" que existia entre os dois...Talvez ele apenas desejasse que ela não fosse...

_"Eu a vi ainda a pouco... De repente ela ficou estranha...Talvez esteja doente..."_ - dizia, sempre com o tom de voz preocupado.

_"Sim... e o que me propõe? A missão de Kurenai é séria, precisamos de um ninja competente para executa-la e nossos melhores ninjas estão ausentes."_ - falava a godaime, sempre séria.

_"Eu posso ir, com meu time, no lugar dela..."_ - propôs Asuma, prontamente.

_"Hum... tudo bem... creio que você não esteja mentindo..."_ - Tsunade deu um leve suspiro, como se estivesse tomando fôlego. - _"Você está encarregado da missão de Kurenai, diga isso à ela." -_ prosseguia, falando rápio e em bom som - _"Passe as ordens à ele, Shizune!" _- dirigido agora o olhar para a assistente.

Shizune fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, se dirigindo a Asuma, informando-lhe sobre a missão.

**_-fim da enrolação-_**

****

Algum tempo depois, Asuma se encontrava em frente à casa de Kurenai

_"Kurenai?"_ - batia na porta de leve. Aguardou algum tempo. Ninguém... _"Hum..." . _Tocou o trinco. A porta estava aberta. Entrou devagar, olhou ao redor, fazia muito silêncio, a casa parecia deserta. Caminhou um pouco mais adentro, avistou a porta entreaberta do quarto de Kurenai e a viu deitada sobre a cama, dormindo. Continuou em silêncio até o quarto, adentrando-se. De longe ele não havia visto, porém, agora próximo, pode ver. Kurenai dormia, com certa expressão de dor, enquanto seu corpo suava e ela ofegava.

_"Eu tinha razão..."_ - pensou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela, levando uma das mãos até a testa suada da mulher. - _"Um pouco febril..."_ - sussurrava pra si mesmo.

Assustada, Kurenai despertou, envolvendo com as mãos e usando certa força, o pulso da mão que Asuma usava para "medir-lhe a temperatura".

_"A-Asuma..."_ - ao perceber que era Asuma quem estava ali, suspirou aliviada soltando-o pulso.

_"É... você nunca baixa a guarda." - _sorri - _"Porém, você não está bem...como eu suspeitava."_- olhou sério para ela.

_"Estou bem, é só cansaço..."_

_"Não adianta querer me enrolar Kurenai-_**_chan..."_ **- sorria enquanto alisava os cabelos dela.

Vermelha, ela desviou o olhar... -_ "Já disse que estou bem!"_ - envergonhada, dizia olhando para o lado.

Esse jeito da Kurenai... Asuma riu.

_"Porque esta rindo?"_ - um pouco irritada, se sentou sobre a beirada da cama, ainda envergonhada.

Asuma a encarou. - _"É que você fica...fica..."_ - não consegue terminar, acabou ficando rubro também. - _"Ah...não é nada..."_ - desconversou.

Silêncio. Os dois se olhavam envergonhados.

Kurenai respirou fundo - _"O-o que veio fazer aqui, Asuma?"_

Como se despertasse de um transe, ele repondeu. -_ "Vim lhe infomar novas ordens de Tsunade-sama."_

_"Entendo... Sobre a próxima missão..." _- levou o olhar até Asuma.

_"Você deve ficar em casa, quietinha, até melhorar."_ - sorri ele docemente.

_"Hã?"_ - Kurenai não entendia.

_"Esta na cara que você não esta bem, Kurenai"_ - Continuou a sorrir, levando uma mão até o rosto de Kurenai.

_"É claro que eu estou bem!"_ - levantou-se, tentado provar que realmente estava bem... Como se levantou muito rapidamente, sentiu certa tontura, caindo por cima de Asuma.

_"É... percebi, você está ótima!"_ - disse ele, sorrindo e debochando um pouco, enquanto a abraçava por cima de si.

_"E quem executará a missão?"_ - dizia envergonhada, tentando desviar o assunto sobre seu estadode saúde.

Asuma ficou em silêncio.

A tarde caía.

_"QUEM Asuma?"_ - repetiu a pergunta, meio impaciente e curiosa.

_"Eu..." -_ disse sério, ainda abraçado à ela.

_"Mas... eu não quero que você vá... Eu pedi pra Tsunade-sama..."_ - um pouco decepcionada com a godaime.

_"Você por um acaso pediu pra ir no meu lugar?"_ - imprecionado.

_"Pedi..."_

_"Mais porque fez isso...?" _ainda imprecionado.

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

Não muito longe dali...

_"Ah esses apaixonados só me dão trabalho -.-"_ - Tsunade reorganizava os papéis das missões um pouco irritada com esse muda que muda...

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

_"Porque...porque..."_ - sem jeito - _"Não queria que você se machucasse..."_ - falou muito baixo, mais, suficientemente alto para que Asuma ouvisse.

Ainda abraçando-a sobre si, ele leva uma das mãos até os cabelos dela acariciando-os enquanto falava - _"Isso foi irresponsabilidade sua..."_

_"Irresponsabilidade?!!" - _ela retruca prontamente.

_"Você acha que estando como está, conseguiria mesmo fazer algo, ou lutar contra inimigos poderosos?"_ - acariciava-lhe os cabelos e a olhava com olhar repreendedor.

Ela desviou o olhar. Asuma estava certo.

_"Preciso ir..."_ - ele inclina um pouco o corpo para cima, se sentando aos poucos sobre o chão, deixando Kurenai ainda sobre si. Ela ainda o olhava sem jeito pela repreensão que acabara de levar. Ele achou graça e a abraçou carinhosamente. Ela também o abraçou.

_"Preciso ir..."_ - repetiu ele se levantando, ajudando Kurenai a sentar-se novamente sobre a cama. -_ "Adeus"_ - disse apenas isso, desaparecendo. (ninja é foda mesmo xD).

Kurenai não disse nada, apenas olhou para o lugar onde o amado estava, agora vazio...

Asuma não teve coragem de tocar aqueles lábios vermelhos como uma maçã... Por um momento sentiu arrependimento...talvez, nunca mais tocaria aqueles lábios que tanto amava...

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

Anoitecia...

Ela se encontrava aflita. Não o queria nessa missão... Sentia algo dentro de si que nem ela mesma entendia... Só sabia que não era bom...

Ela queria vê-lo. Esperou... Ele não veio...

Asuma se encontrava em sua casa, olhando para a lua reluzindo sua luz prateada sobre a vila. Almejava uma vida feliz e sossegada ainda, com as pessoas queridas, com ... ela.

Depois de esperar por uma inesperada visita de Asuma, cansada e angustiada, um pouco febril ainda, deitou-se. Em meio a desejos e pensamentos, pegou no sono...

Uma da manhã. Quarto de Kurenai...Travesseiros e cobertas jogados pelo chão. Ela suava e ofegava... não passava bem novamente. Parecia sufocada.

Um vulto surgiu. Uma mão pousou sobre sua testa. - _"É...ainda esta com febre..."_ - Asuma tentou não, mais precisava vê-la mais uma vez antes de partir... _"Não se preocupe... Ficarei aqui por enquanto..."_ - disse ele suavemnte, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dela na cama, tomando-lhe carinhosamente uma das mãos frias. (qndo tem febre fica fria né? xD).

_"Asuma..."_ - ela sussurrou. Ele levou os olhos até a amada, percebeu que ala ainda dormia. Sorriu. - _"Esta sonhando comigo?"_ - pensou encabulado.

A expressão de Kurenai era de medo e profunda tristeza. Ela chamava por Asuma, e perguntava sem parar porque ele havia partido no lugar dela... Lágrimas fugiam-lhe dos olhos cerrados. Ela delirava um pouco...talvez pela febre.

_"Será que não percebe... eu ...eu te amo..."_ - sussurrava ela com os lábios entreabertos.

Ele se encontrou surpreso. Ele também a amava. Ao vê-la ali, inocente, mais, ao mesmo tempo tão atraente, com o corpo suado, aquele pijama ingênuo e ao mesmo tempo sensual, de shortinho branco e uma blusinha vermelha... Acendeu-se nele o desejo de tocar ao menos aqueles labios pela ultima vez, antes de partir...

Seu coração desparava a cada suspiro ofegante da mulher adormecida. Asuma se aproximou mais e mais...debruçou seu corpo por cima dela, sem tocá-la, apoiando-se com um os braços ao redor dela. Não queria acordá-la. Com as pontas dos dedos da outra mão, retirou os cabelos úmidos de suor do rosto febril da amada. Asuma corou ao rever, agora tão próximo, a boca entreberta de Kurenai, que, tentava sugar o ar que lhe faltava.

Continuou a observá-la. Não se casava de olhá-la. Era linda. Inconcientemente, levou os olhos para o busto dela, desceu o olhar por todo o seu corpo... - _"Um beijo..."_ - pnsava ele ofegante... talvez, tanto quanto ela.

_"A-Asuma... porque não veio me ver...?"_ - delirava ainda, agora em tom choroso. Mais lágrimas escorriam-lhe dos olhos.

_"Estou aqui... Kurenai..."_ - sussurrava enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto avermelhado pela febre.

Cada palavra que ela dizia, o hálito doce, a sensualidade inocente em sua voz...Isso tudo despertava os desejos de Asuma. Ele sentia seu coração descompassar.

_"Eu... eu queria..."_ - agora ela falava tão baixo que mal podia se ouvir. Asuma levou o ouvido mais próximo dos lábios dela.- _"...seus lábios..." - _disse essas palavras em um sussurro abafado.

Asuma sentiu o corpo paralizar. A observou por um tempo, sua face pálida ainda estava molhada com as lágrimas salgadas. Aproximou mais o seu rosto ao dela. Sentiu a repiração ofegante da amada tocar-lhe a pele. Fechou os olhos. Ele a desejava em seus braços... Mais, ele sabia que Kurenai realmente não estava bem, nem a sua presença ali, tão próximo, ela havia sentido...

Ele fitou-a por mais um tempo. Não aguentava mais... Juntou uma das mãos com a dela, entrelaçando os dedos, fechou os olhos, tocou os lábios levemente sobre os lábios imóveis dela. Aquilo estava errado...ele sabia. Sabia também que esse beijo não seria correspondido, porém, não conseguia evitar...

Delicadamente, ele sugou os lábios dela. Ele queria sentir o beijo dela... Quando percebeu que o delírio tomava conta de si, afastou os lábios levemente dos dela, continuando apenas a segurar-lhe a mão. Continuou também ali, o mais próximo possivel do rosto dela, sentindo-a respirar.

Então, assustou-se. Sentiu sua mão levemente envolvida por uma pressão.

"A...Asuma?" - sussurrou ela, abrindo levemente os olhos. O homeme sentiu os lábios doces se mecherem sob os dele, sentiu também Kurenai apoiar a outra mão sobre sua nuca, impulsionando seu rosto mais próximo do dela. Os lábios que ele tanto desejava minutos atráz, tocavam-lhe os seus agora. Quentes e úmidos.

Kurenai entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua de Asuma. Ele levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciando-os, soltando o corpo levemente sobre o dela. Kurenai suspirava entre os beijos.

Ela acariciava a nuca de seu amado com carinho. Asuma suspirava também. O beijo se tornou intenso, sufocante. As línguas se entrelaçavam, os corpos começavam a clamar por mais. Asuma tentava evitar tocar Kurenai... Seus instintos não o ajudavam...Ele levou umadas mãos sobre um seio dela, acariciando-o. Ela se sentiou sufocada, parando de beija-lo repentnamente. Ao perceber que ela respirava com dificuldade, prontamente retirou o corpo de sobre o dela.

"_Desculpe-me Kurenai..."_ - Asuma se encontrava muito sem jeito, falando baixo e em tom envergonhado, sentado de costas para Kurenai, na cama.

Sentiu então uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro e um ar quente tocar-lhe o pescoço, o deixando arrepiado. - _"Não foi culpa sua... Você não fez nada de mais..."_ - era Kurenai.

Asuma virou-se para ela.

Quando a viu, novamente paralizou. Ela se encontrava encostada na cabiceira da cama, apenas de short. Sua beleza o deixava mudo. Ele queria tocá-la, mais sentia que isso seria um abuso.

_"Asuma..."_ - Kurenai, encabulada, pegou a mão de Asuma e o conduziu para cima da cama próximo de si. Levou então, a mão do amado que havia tomado para si, até um de sesu seios nus. O encarou nos olhos. Em silêncio, ele não resistiu, voltou a beija-la carinhosamente enquanto acariciava-lhe o seio. Kurenai entreabriu as pernas, deixando o amado ficar entre elas. ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço quente de Kurenai, chegando aos seios, não fartos, mais suficientemente atraentes da mulher. Ele os beijou carinhosamente. Ela suspirava com uma expressão de prazer, enquanto ele a beijava os seios, ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

Um pouco encabulada, ela puxou a camisa de Asuma, tentando tira-la. Ele sorriu vermelho e a ajudou. Kurenai tocou com as opntas dos dedos as costas nuas dele, fazendo-o suspirar. Ele continuou descendo os beijos, agora beijava-a na barriga. Ela gostava.

Ele tocou então o cós do short. Percebeu o quanto ela havia ficado sem jeito. Sorriu achando graça, e, continuou a tirar-lhe a peça, descendo-a até os pés, retirando-a junto com a calcinha. Ele a admirou, nua. Ela se sentia exitada com os olhares de Asuma, e também, muito sem jeito. Novamente entre as pernas de Kurenai, Asuma se encontrava muito exitado. Sem pensar muito, dirigiu sua mão até a parte íntima dela, tocando-a enquanto a beijava desejosamente. Ela retribuía o beijo da mesma forma. Asuma a masturbava com carinho, fazendo-a gemer e morder seus lábios de leve. Esses pequenos atos deixaram Asuma pronto.

Querendo proporcionar prazer também ao seu amado, Kurenai levou uma das mãos por dentro da calça de Asuma, sem separar um instânte se quer os lábios do dele, e, começou a estimular o membro de Asuma, delicadamente. Os dois gemiam com os toques um do outro.

Asuma pediu que ela parasse... Ainda queria tê-la para si... Ela parou. Os dois ofegavam, olhando-se nos olhos. Asuma terminou de se despir. Ele se ajeitou por entre as pernas abertas de Kurenai, a olhando nosolhos, sme deixa-la perceber que estava prestes a penetra-la a qualquer momento. Aos poucos, ela sentiu-se invadida e sua face sôfrega demonstrava grande prazer. Ele retornou a beijá-la. Nunca, nunca ele se cansaria de beijar aqueles lábios. Ele a penetrava devagar e prazerosamente... não queria exausta-la, pois, ela ja não estava muito bem.

Ela gemia ao pé do ouvido dele, o abraçando forte, o que o deixava mais e mais fora de si... Ele não aguentou e começou a penetra-la com mais velocidade. Ela o apertava contra os seios, gemendo mais alto, com os olhos semicerrados.

Ela pedia por mais, dizia "eu te amo" enquanto o abraçava, Asuma também a amava, bastava olhar-lhe nos olhos para ver isso.

Ele levantou as mãos de Kurenai, precionando-as delicadamente para o alto, contra a cabiceira da cama, continuando a embala-la. Se encararam por alguns instântes.

Sentindo-se pronta, Kurenai soltou suas mãos e o abraçou tão forte que suas unhas marcaram-lhe as costas. - _"A...A-asuma..."_ - gemeu alto o nome do amado, sentido o ápice do prazer.

Ele porém, não cessava a penetração, fazendo-a soltar leves gritos, ainda abraçada a ele. Quando finalmente se sentiu pronto, ele olhou para ela. Ela aceitou. Sem retirar o membro de sua amada, fechou os olhos e a abarçou forte também, gozando.

_"Kurenai..."_

_"Sim?" - _ela olhou com um sorriso doce para ele.

Ele apenas deitou-se, puxando-a para perto de si em um abraço, e continuou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos negros até ela pegar no sono. - _"Te amo..."_

Dormiram...

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

O sol despertou Kurenai. Ao abrir os olhos não viu Asuma ali. Foi até a janela e olhou para o horizonte. Sorriu tristemente, com a imagem de um sorriso acalentador na cabeça...

"Por Favor...volte..." - pensou enquanto uma lágrima tocou o chão...

**-------------0000000000000--------------**

**Buaaaa até eu chorei com esse final, é tão triste saber que ele não vai voltar pra ela...**

**TT**

****


End file.
